The present invention relates to a harvester thresher.
More particularly, it relates to a harvester thresher which has a chassis, a housing, a threshing mechanism accommodated in the housing, a plurality of straw shakers located after the threshing mechanism and associated with a return flow bottom and a sieve device, and a threshing and separating device located thereafter.
Such harvester threshers operate in a satisfactory manner. Practical experiments have shown however that under certain conditions, for example in the event of very moist agricultural products, the uniform product transfer is not always guaranteed and residual grains remain especially in the regions with high mat thickness.